1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a display unit and to a display unit that comprises an electro-optical display having a sheet-like actively controllable region and a covering glass arranged in front on the observer side, a layer of transparent bonding mass being arranged between the electro-optical display and the covering glass and the covering glass being connected to the electro-optical display by adhesive connections by a bonding frame to form a structural unit, which can be inserted into a recess of a display panel in such a way that the surfaces on the observer side of the covering glass and the display panel lie in one plane.
2. Related Art
In the case of such display units, to avoid optical impairments of the displays of the display unit it is necessary that the sheet-like actively controllable region and the covering glass are arranged at a defined distance from one another. Furthermore, the gap formed between the electro-optical display and the covering glass, and filled with the bonding mass, must be maintained exactly at a specific dimension in order to be able to set the volume of the bonding mass in a defined manner.
For this purpose, it is known to determine this gap by spacers between the covering glass and the display glass on the front side of the electro-optical display. This, however, leads to a complicated structure and is distracting in the area that can be seen by an observer.